Over And Over
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak is in love. Too bad it’s with a hero and that hero dont know. With a half ass plan on only getting the hero’s attention, the red head goes to the park to terrorize couples on their date. However, when the hero arrives, Francis‘s luck may change.


Psycho Chan's Note: Hello hello. I love writing sooo much. Anyway, this is my first songfic so…don't kill my if I majorly suck at it. My theory is…that I suck at writing so I'll suck at songfics too…anyway, every time I hear this song I think of HotStreak and Static. Always…it's so cute. Days like this I wish I had a life…I'm nineteen and I'm up at midnight, writing a story about a kid's cartoon…SO WORTH IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or it's characters(I wish I did though), DC comics do(I still wish I did though). The song is Over and Over by Three Days Grace. Figured I should add that…don't wanna get sued…I have no job…or money…I won nothing…except a ton of yaoi…which is my life…and Twitter Chan's…don't judge us*sweat bubble*

Over and Over

Again, HotStreak wakes up after along night. Nine hours of laying in bed he maybe got an hour of sleep. Thoughts of Static have flooded his mind once more. Dreaming of something that will never happen. Not as long as Static is a hero and HotStreak is…well…HotStreak. Looking out the window, the red head squints through the sun's rays. Bright as ever. He hated mornings. Not because he had to get up, but because a certain African hero wasn't there. And he never will be.

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

Cracking his neck, Francis heads for the bathroom. Finally off the streets, the red head has landed a job and an apartment. Granted it was a crappy building where nothing works but it's better than nothing. Turning on the faucet, Francis dips his head forward, splashing his face with lukewarm water. He may have had a long night but his day will be more interesting. HotStreak had thought about changing his ways, living a normal life for Static, however, then he'd never see the man. Being a criminal was the only way he could get the ebony teen's attention. And Francis would go insane if he were to lose that attention. So today, he plans on stirring up some trouble to get the attention of the man he wants.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

Turning off the water, Francis looks at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is flat, red locks flowing down to about his chin. He had let his hair grow long while in jail. Flicking his head, the blonde streaks in his hair sway out of his green eyes. He hated how he had to get in trouble to get the hero's attention. Hated it. The more trouble he caused, the more Static would hate him. But it was no use. Static would always hate him. Francis looks at the clear bottle of hair gel on the sink. Shaking his head, Francis decides to just leave his hair down.

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

The manhunt starts as HotStreak leaves his apartment, locking the door behind him. He didn't have anything worth stealing, but he didn't want anyone to go through his stuff either. His days drag my slowly now unlike in High School. Then, he beat up a kid, Virgil Hawkins, who he later discovered was Static. It wasn't that hard to connect the two. Especially if you liked the kid. As F-Stop, Francis was looking for street cred, and beating the shit out of people was an easy way to get it. But he did it because he loved the look on Virgil's face. The fear and terror. Francis also loved getting his hands on the boy, getting real close to him as well.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

The red head makes his way to the park, thinking about how this all started. HotStreak had fallen for Virgil years ago, and always had an attraction to Static. Always. He had tried to kill Static, but only to eliminate the possibility of someone else getting Francis's attention. The pyrokinetic rebel figured out Virgil was Static back on the island, when they were chained together. That had hit the man shortly after he was freed from the chain. Skidding to a stop, Francis ran back to help Virgil without hesitation. On the way, he thought of a different way to help. One that would justify his leaving the others. And hopefully, not have Static hate him more. That thought scared the man.

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

Stopping in the park, HotStreak looks around. There were a lot of people today. It was Saturday, and teens littered the city. Couples catch his emerald eyes. He wanted to be one of them so desperately. Walking in the park with their significant other. Happy. Laughing. Enjoying themselves in the company of one they cared for dearly. The high school drop out clenched his fists. It wasn't much fun being here alone. But then he remembered that he wasn't here for fun. He was here to get his man's attention. And nothing would stop him. With evil intentions, HotStreak lifts his open hands in front of him, sending fire out with a cackle. This will get his attention.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you_

_Every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep wasting all my time_

Usually in control of himself, Francis loses himself in his thoughts, loving the sight of young lovers flee for their lives. "Run you lucky bastards! Run away…" The man continues sending out a stream of fire. He even continues his cold laughter. That is, until his heart throb arrives. Turning around to shoot at more of those 'lucky bastards', HotStreak catches Static making his way over to the park. With a smirk, he stops the attack. Confusing the hero. "Well it's about time…I was gittin' bored with these damn lovebirds."

Rolling his eyes, Static jumps to the ground, knowing Francis won't attack him. "You can't just attack people for no reason." The hero has noticed changes in the criminal since the island incident. Like how their fights are now a joke, seems like all the other man wants is his attention.

"It wasn't for no reason Sparky…I…" Francis trials off, ruffling his straight hair. "Was jealous of them I guess…" With wide eyes, Static glances around at the fleeing couples. Francis, jealous? Of…couples?

"Jealous? Of what? Couples?"

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to_

"Well…yeah…" Francis really didn't care what the hero thought anymore. He was sick of this game. Sick of not getting what he wants. Whoever was ignoring his prayers upstairs, they got their wish.

Amused, Static chuckles. "You're jealous because of _them?_ Why not just get a girlfriend?"

Really not impressed with the hero, Francis lets it slide. "I don't want a girlfriend…"

"What do you mean? Then why are you jealous?" Static put his hands on his hips, confused.

Willing to lose everything, HotStreak blushes faintly, which actually startles the hero. "I want you…"

Blinking in utter shock, Static's eyes widen. "Huh?"

"I want _you_."

Standing in surprise, Static stares at the red head. Thinking about it, Virgil always knew that the other man may have liked him. Well, since the island anyway. With HotStreak so concerned about him whenever they fought and the odd staring on the flight home. More so since their throw downs were just…little disagreements about robbing bystanders and starting a few fires here and there. With a gentle smile, Static takes out his disc, knowing he left Gear to fight Kangorr and Puff alone. "I'll think about it Francis."

And with that, Static jumps onto his disc, flying off to help his friend. Almost embarrassed, HotStreak stands there is disbelief. "This could be interestin'…Who would have thought being blunt could get me anywhere…without being slapped anyway."


End file.
